


League of Light

by CinnaSparkle5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Complete, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaSparkle5/pseuds/CinnaSparkle5
Summary: The world was once beautiful, bright, and magical. Everything changed 1,000 years ago when a dark sorcerer by the name of Drygoni took control of the kingdom of Iledrith. His great grandson, King Tywyll, is ruling as our story begins, and the people of Iledrith have forgotten everything about magic. Everyone, except for a small group of rebels. Hiding in the shadows, passing down the magical arts from mother to daughter over generations. They are known as the League of Light.





	1. The City of White

Matron knocked on the door of our room, letting the sixteens know it was time to get up for chores. Reluctantly, I rolled over to wake Rhys, only to realize they weren't there. I was in charge of the fives today, so there wasn't much time to wonder why. We were both almost seventeen, about to age out of the orphanage, so maybe Rhys decided to leave early. I hoped not, we had always planned to leave together. Shaking this from my mind, I walked to the fives room, deciding to look for them in the city later.  
As the hour pass, I while the work away daydreaming of what I'll be able to do once I leave the orphanage. I'd leave the city, move somewhere else, go get rich in Irelos, the capital city. The rich had everything easy. Staring out the window, I cleaned the hundredth dirty sheet, getting nearer to done with my chores so I could go look for Rhys. As I looked, I saw, no, I thought I saw a flash of red light whizz past the window. I thought I must be delirious with hunger, so I finished the last sheet and went down to the kitchens to find something to eat. Sitting at the table, talking with Matron, was Rhys. They looked up and saw me, and a hush fell over the two.  
"You bastard! Where were you?"  
Rhys hit me with their signature lopsided grin.  
"I had something to do in the city this morning. I'm sorry to have scared you Lai."  
I paused for a moment. Rhys only called me Lai when they were lying. It's always Alainn. I narrowed my eyes, and glanced over at Matron. I'd have to interrogate Rhys later, when Matron wasn't there.   
"Alright fine, I forgive you."  
Matron suddenly rose from her seat, shooing us off for chores, and saying lunch would be ready soon.  
"What were you really up to this morning?" I hissed at Rhys as soon as we were out of earshot. "You're never up early, especially for chores."  
"I'm really not supposed to tell you... but I know how stubborn you are Alainn. I was out all night. That's really all I can tell you for now."  
Scrutinizing them, I nodded. If it had been anything bad, Rhys would have told me.  
Rhys was my oldest friend at the orphanage. I had been there since my first year, not knowing anything of my past. Rhys showed up when I was about ten. They had told their father who they really were, and was promptly kicked out. The One True God doesn't look kindly on people who are different. I always felt there was more to the story, but Rhys changed the subject so quickly every time I've ever asked, so not wanting to lose my best friend, I let it go.   
We went to bed that night, after a long day of chores. I wondered if Rhys would leave again. Finally, I fell into a fitful sleep. In the early hours of the morning. I was woken with a start by Matron. Rhys was already awake.   
"We need to go now!"  
Rhys was whisper-yelling at me, as Matron packed a bag full of clothes and food.   
"It is happening now, you both need to leave!"  
Even Matron was pushing us to leave, so ignoring my own questions and misgivings, I got dressed, took the bag from Matron, and went out the window after Rhys. The sky looked like it was on fire as we ran through back alleys, hiding in the shadows. I looked back, only once, at the center of the city, and saw the governor's house in flames, with a large flag hoisted in front of it. As we ran, Rhys finally explained what was happening.   
"Have you ever heard the rumors about the League of Light? They're a small group of rebels trying to free the country from the tyrant King Tywyll. They just killed the Governor, and they're taking over White!"  
"Then why are we running?"  
"Because we're going with them. I joined a couple months ago, and I knew I couldn't leave you when I left. The king's police will show up here, and it's not safe for either of us when they do! They'll explain everything to you back at base."  
More confused than ever, I took one last look at the city I'd known my whole life, and ran into the forest after Rhys. I knew at that moment, nothing would ever be the same.


	2. The Forest

Rhys kept going deep into the Forest, dragging me along as we went. After what seemed like forever, we stopped. Rhys quickly got busy putting up a tent and starting a fire.   
"We have to find my friend. He's in the forest after what happened today, but I'm not sure where."  
"What friend? When? Where? How did you end up involved with a group of rebels?"  
Rhys sighed, and looked up to the sky. It was beginning to turn red, and whether that was from the fires or the sunrise, I would never know.  
"There's not much I can explain on my own, but I've always known of their existence." With a painful pause, they continued. "My father told me about them when I was very young."  
The mention of Rhys' father shocked me, but they shook their head as if to clear it, and continued.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you too much until we meet the leader, and we have to get there on our own. 'To prove ourselves' is what I was told."  
I stayed silent, not yet sure what was going on. Just yesterday my main concern was the state of the stains on the fives' bedsheets. Now, I'm waiting for a mysterious rebel to come find me and my best friend in the spooky Forest of Night and take us to their secret hideaway.  
I didn't have much time to wonder at this, as a rustle in the brush nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. To my surprise, Rhys jumped out in front of me, their hands held out, seemingly ready for a fight.   
A tall, dark man emerged from the trees and in an instant, Rhys' hands dropped, and they clapped the newcomer in an arm-bracing handshake.  
"Alainn, I'd like you to meet my friend and contact with the League of Light, Sahir Hakim."  
"It is good to meet you, Alainn Loreto. I have heard much about you from young Kearney here."  
I had never heard such a rich and dark voice, and was shocked by the familiarity he had shown with Rhys, calling them by their chosen last name. What shocked me even more was they way Rhys' eyes had lit up at the sight of this man, a light that had not yet left.  
Tentatively, I held out my own arm to make the same sort of handshake. I had never been fond of other people touching me, but not knowing what else to do, I did my best. Sahir seemed to know this, and let go nearly as soon as he touched my arm. I thought I saw a strange look pass his face, but the cool stone was back before I blinked.   
"I know you are anxious for answers, but I am not the person to give them. We must wait until you meet our leader. We will rest, and then I will take you through the Forest. I must warn you, we will not be taking a direct route. We may be followed, so evasiveness is necessary."  
The way Sahir spoke was like music, and the shock of recent events combined with that made my head swirl. I merely nodded, and went into the tent.  
I heard Sahir and Rhys talking around the fire while I was lost in thought in the tent. I wondered what manner of people awaited me when we finally arrived at the hideout. Rhys suddenly let out a loud laugh, apparently at something Sahir had said. I wondered then how they had met Sahir, and how long exactly my best friend had been keeping this secret from me. Afraid of what this could mean for our friendship, I slowly left the tent.   
"Are you ready to get going?"  
Again, I merely nodded, and we began cleaning up camp. As the fire was put out, I stood in confusion as Rhys and Sahir joined hands over the embers, and spoke something in words too low for me to hear. Befuddled, I made a mental note to ask later.  
We started off into the forest, and the latest part of our journey began. The dark of the Forest was foreboding with a sense of finality, and I put the final nail in the coffin of my old life.


	3. The Journey

We travelled through the Forest, and much to my dismay, it didn't seem to get any lighter as we went. Eventually, it was so dark, we could barely see each other.  
"Rhys" I heard Sahir's dark voice somewhere in the darkness. "A little lite for us there?"  
I didn't have time to wonder what he meant by that, as I heard Rhys' voice behind me,  
"Spirit of Fire, grant me flame."  
The darkness was gone in an instant, as Rhys grinned at me, with a flame gently resting in the palm of their hand. Shocked, I sat on the ground more confused than I had ever been in my life. Before I could even start my list of questions, Sahir shook his head at Rhys in the very corner of my vision. That was it for me.   
"HEY! Can someone please tell me what is going on? You two sharing your little secret, and by the way how long exactly have you been lying to me Rhys? I want to know what's happening, especially when my best friend can light their hand on fire out of nowhere, and it doesn't burn! How does that work? Who are you people?"  
As quickly as the light went on, the flame vanished and a hand was clapped over my mouth. I struggled as memories of the stories of ghosts in this Forest flooded through my mind.  
"It's only me. There's Someone surrounding us now, so be quiet."  
Rhys' voice soothed me as they let go, sure now that I would remain calm and quiet. A faint glow was starting to surround us in the trees around our little group.  
"It's the Friutha." Came Sahir's deep whisper on my right. "Show yourselves, we are here in peace." He spoke louder that time, to let the newcomer's hear his declaration.  
"Humans are not often in these trees, forgive us our caution."  
The voice was melodic, a high clear soprano, and calm instantly washed over me. Rhys called Fire again, and we could now see the group in front of us. The shock of the flames in Rhys' hand didn't compare with the shock of what I now saw standing before me.  
I was not very tall, but even the very tallest of these people was shorter than me. They all had a faint glow to their milk-white skin, and even more shocking were the wings. Protruding from their backs were wings like a birds, in as many colors as I could possibly imagine. One near the front stepped forward and began to speak.  
"You have magic?"  
"Yes, we are with the League of Light. I apologize for intruding in the Forest. I am Sahir, with Rhys and Alainn."  
A flash of excitement flitted across her face before she spoke again.  
"I am Firtha, what is your purpose here?"  
Sahir and Firtha continued to speak, and the rest of the Friutha gathered to sit with us. Rhys took the fire from their hands and built a campfire, and we all sat around it. The list of questions I had didn't seem to end as more Friutha emerged from the Forest. This group looked older than the first, and the leader of this group joined Sahir and Firtha.   
As I watched them, Firtha and the older Friutha seemed to get into an argument. Too exhausted, both physically and emotionally, I drifted off until I was awoken.  
I was later woken, but not by Rhys. Firtha, the Friutha girl from before had nudged me out of my sleep.  
"I am aware Sahir seems to be the leader of your group, but I wished to ask you as well. Are you okay with me joining your group and the League of Light?"  
Confused, I looked around and realized everyone else was gone. Sahir and Rhys were standing over the fire again, and the Friutha had all left.  
"I don't mind as long as everyone else is good."  
"Wonderful! I do know the forest better, and I'll have us out in no time!"  
In a daze, I began to walk with her. She told me all about growing up in the Forest, that she was 16 like me, and leader of her travelling group. While she talked, I looked at her. She was a few inches shorter than me, very pale, with the longest white-gold hair I had ever seen. Her wings were like a dove's. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.   
After an eternity of walking, Sahir took the lead down a small path out of the Forest into the mountains. Slipping past what looked like a sheer cliff, we were in the entrance of a well lit, huge cave.  
"Welcome," Said Sahir, "To the League of Light."


	4. The Leader

I went deeper into the cave, following Sahir apprehensively. The cave had a multitude of small fires with people sitting around them, and a large back wall mostly covered with huge tapestries of the moon, the sun, an hourglass, a waterfall, and a flame. Adding this to my list of questions for later, I let my eyes adjust to the low light and take in the rest of the scene around me. Along this back wall there was a huge stone table with several seats. In the middle of this table, below the hourglass tapestry, was a huge wooden chair inlaid with stones in the same shapes as the depictions on the tapestry. In this chair sat a beautiful woman, tall and blonde, who rose as Sahir led our group to her. 

“Sahir, you have returned! With more than what was originally planned I see. Would you care to explain?”

Her words sounded rude, but she had the same melodic, entrancing quality to her voice as Sahir’s, and I felt a calm wash over me.

“Rhys, as you know has met us previously, and I am sure you recognize the Friutha girl on their right, Firtha. And this,” he beckoned me forward, “Is Alainn Loreto, Rhys’ best friend.”

Her eyebrows raised a bit at this, another for my list of questions, but for now, I bowed my head, customary when meeting the town leaders, but she merely laughed, a high, tinkling sound like a little bell. She extended her arm, and I reluctantly gave the handshake I had seen the others do so many times. 

“I am Aelfdene Singh, and while I do lead this organization, we are all rather equal here, there is no need to bow. Based on your befuddled look, I take it you have some questions?”  
I nodded, and followed her to the table, where she had me sit across from the ornate chair, apparently her seat. 

“Sahir, take Rhys and Firtha to a comfortable room, and send Naera out here please.”

Firtha gave me a little wave, and we were left alone.

“What do you know of the League of Light?”

“Not very much, just that you’re rebels, and you want to take down the king. Which I am all for, I assure you. That doesn’t concern me as much as everything else. I’ve lived in the City of White my whole life, in an orphanage. I’m told my parents died when I was very young, but I don’t remember them.”

“If you don’t mind telling me, what exactly is bothering you?” She looked apprehensive almost, as if afraid to reveal too much.

Gathering my thoughts, I began with what I thought would be the easiest. “When we were in the forest, we met the Friutha. Previously, I didn’t know they existed.”

“That’s not a question, Alainn.”

“What I meant was, is there anything else I don’t know about in the forest?”

“Ah. Many of our newer recruits have this question. Here in Iledrith, many things are hidden from us by the king, which is part of our mission in defeating his regime, so everyone can live in the open. But yes, there are. You are currently aware of humans and the Friutha, but there are also villages of elves, dwarves, and Siortha living in the forest. I myself am half elf, half human. The elves are tall, pale, and beautiful, but most of them do not trust humans, due to being hidden away, and the dwarves do not either. They were among the first to be persecuted by Drygoni, and now avoid humans and everyone else at all costs, some even living underground in these very mountains. Our base is actually an abandoned dwarf city.”

“And what about the Siortha?”

“The perfect person to explain this to you has just arrived. This is Naera.”

I turned in the direction indicated and saw someone I could not have imagined in my wildest dreams. Naera was nearly as tall as Aelfdene, and the gap was made up by a pair of ears on the upper sides of her head that resembled a cat’s. As she turned to sit next to Aelfdene, I saw a tail, as long and sleek as the stray cats always begging for scraps outside the orphanage. Her hair was long enough to cover the top of her tail, and was as black as the night. Her skin was like copper, and her ears and tail had the same coal-black color. Her eyes were a striking sapphire blue. Recovering from the shock of seeing her, she gave me the same handshake, that I now assumed was customary to the League of Light.

“Naera is my consort, and a member of the Siortha. I will allow her to explain for you, as she can do so much better than I.”

“I am Naera, Lead Sorceress of the League of Light. The Siortha used to be a proud race, spanning over nearly the entire continent. I am sure you have realized by now that we are quite different from humans, and so were banished to the forest with the other non-humans. However,” she gave a wave of her hand, and muttered something too low for me to hear, and within seconds, her ears and tail had vanished. “We can hide our non-human traits and live among you.”

“Was that magic?”

“Yes, my dear, it was. I thought you weren’t aware of magic?” Aelfdene again raised her eyebrows, and I wondered how much I should reveal in case I got Sahir and Rhys in trouble.

“Something the Friutha said when we ran across them in the woods. One of them mentioned magic, and that actually leads into my next question. What is magic?”

“Magic is all around you my dear. As Naera is the Lead sorceress, I will let her handle this question as well. I have other duties to attend to at the moment, but I hope we will speak more later. Welcome, Alainn.”

I turned to Naera, who stood, ears and tail magically returned. I stood, and followed her to the tapestry of the flame.

“Magic can be broken down into five major elements. I determine the gifts you appear to have, as everyone has them no matter how deeply buried. We begin with the most common of these elements, fire. Your friend Rhys has one of the strongest fire affinities I have ever seen. Fire controls warmth and physical flame. Moving along, we have water. Water is a purifying element, and we have many here with water affinities. Water can be used as ice, to form weapons, or as a gas to hide us when we need to be hidden, and is very fluid in what it does. Here we have the element of time. This is my affinity, and can be used to change what goes on around us, and can even be used to move the earth and the air, based on where they are or where they will be. It is also how I remove my ears and tail, by manipulating the time around them to when I was very young, and they had not grown. Next, we have the sun, Sahir’s element. The sun is healing, and warm, and this element has come in very handy after battles with our injured, as those with this affinity can call forth the sun’s healing energy. The final element is the rarest gift, the moon. The moon is revered as a goddess, and I have only met one with this affinity, nearly twenty years ago now. Unfortunately, we only had her for four of those twenty. The moon includes every element I have mentioned, as well as the ability to manipulate people. Those with an affinity for the moon can change the will of those around them, for good or for bad purposes, and can influence a full field of enemies to turn around and go home. The moon affinity has only one major weakness, and that is that this power only works at night, when the moon is out. You asked what magic is. In short, magic is what we are trying to save.”


	5. Blood Lake

I left the main room, shaken by the new information. Magic was real, and it was possible that I had magic of my own. Headed down the hallway I had seen Sahir travel down, I heard my Rhys’s voice, and went to find my friends. Entering the room, I saw it was mostly communal, two beds on either side of the room, hidden by a sheer curtain, and a door marked ‘restroom’ in the corner. In the center, sat Rhys, Sahir, and Firtha, all seated on poufs surrounding a low table.

As I walked in, Rhys called out to me. “Alainn! How are you feeling so far? I know it can be a lot to take in.”

Sahir chuckled as I sat down and said, teasingly, “I know, you thought you were dreaming and asked me to pinch you.”

They both burst into laughter at the memory, and I remembered the strange bruise on Rhys’ arm two months ago, that they wouldn’t tell me how they got. I joined in the laughter, and recounted what was told to me by Naera and Aelfdene.

“I suppose it was easier for me to believe, having already seen you light your hand on fire Rhys. But I do still have a couple questions… How do you get your affinity tested?”

Rhys looked to Sahir, as if asking permission to tell me, and seemed to get an unspoken permission, as they continued. “When you are initiated, Naera will place her palm on each tapestry as well as your forehead and ask the Spirits to reveal your gifts to her. You will be tested on all five Elements, and then asked to demonstrate them as they are revealed to show how strong your affinity is. I only have a Fire affinity, but it is very strong, and Sahir here has a strong Sun and a slightly weaker Fire affinity. As Naera reveals your gifts, you will feel a connection to the ones you have an affinity for, and it's like you’ve known it all along.”

Pondering what this could possibly feel like, and what affinities I could possibly have had my whole life, a knock at the door awoke me from my stupor.

“Aelfdene, is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, Firtha. I merely wished to ask Ms. Loreto to accompany me for a few hours. If you would please.”

She offered her arm, and warily, I took it, looking back on my friends, who all looked as confused as I felt.

We walked out of the base, and through another path on the mountains in silence, until in the distance I saw a sparkling reflection that could only be a large body of water. We stopped just short of the beach along the water, and Aelfdene turned and looked at me. 

“Ahead of us lies Blood Lake, named for the battle that took place in the year of your birth. The League of Light battled the King’s forces, and many among us perished, and nearly none were left to tell the story, and it has been nearly wiped from history. Only fifteen of the original League remain today, myself being one of them. This is a story I do not like to tell, but one I fear you must hear.”

Curious, and slightly afraid, I followed Aelfdene to the banks of the river, where she swept the sand calling the element of time into a sandstone bench. We sat, and looking out upon the water, she began to speak.

“Twenty years ago, a young woman joined the League of Light, when we were still a young organization. The previous Lead Sorceress led her through the affinity test, and it was discovered she had an affinity for the Moon. Naera began this story for you, I believe.”

When I nodded, she continued.

“She was a valuable asset to our forces, taking leaders by night and convincing them that they didn’t support the King after all, and that they must either join us, or die. For four years, she flourished, finding a husband within the League, and she was pegged to be the next Leader. Until the day of the battle at this very place, it seemed like we were going to win, and we could finally have peace within the land. As the moon affinity is so incredibly rare, we had no idea what was to come. The night of the battle was seemingly perfect, a new moon, dark enough that the opposing side would not be able to see us. She was on the front line, prepared to sweep her power over the King’s forces as she had done so many times before. The worst possible thing happened. She was directly in front of the general, and she exercised her power, and it did nothing. Before any of us knew what was wrong, she was killed right before our eyes. None of our magic seemed to be enough, and we were beaten back. We retreated, and not even our strongest Sun affinity healers could save the injured. We have been at our base in the mountains ever since, regaining our strength, hoping one day to avenge her death.”

She scrutinized my face, searching for any recognition or emotion, and took another deep breath and asked, “I assume you are wondering why I told you in particular this story?”

Not trusting my voice, I nodded again.

“That woman’s name was Esmara Loreto. Your mother.”

My heart seemed to stop. I couldn’t believe this was true. My mother? Many years I had wondered who my mother could be, and eventually settled on her being simply poor, dying in birth, and leaving me defenseless. How amazing to suddenly hear she was killed in battle, one of the strongest in the League of Light.

“If my mother was part of the League, how did I end up at that orphanage?”

Aelfdene looked as if she expected this question, and smiled at me. “You know of Matron at your orphanage, yes?”

I nodded again.

“I knew her as a member of the Siortha, strong in the element of Time, who was a dear friend of your mother.”

Before this could truly sink in, she continued.

“You had been born a mere six months before the battle, and a spy within the League told the King of your existence. The filthy traitor was in love with him, and became his wife, bearing his children as a reward for information on the League. To hide you, Matron left the League, hiding her ears and tail to live amongst humans as the orphanage mother. She was able to hide you away, protecting you and many other children from the King’s persecution, planning to return you at seventeen, but our mission in the City of White moved it ahead on the schedule. That mission was completed because the Leader of the City learned of your continued existence somehow, and was planning to wipe you, and the rest of the orphanage out. He has been killed, and your identity remains safe. We are afraid there may still be a spy among us, so please don’t reveal this to anyone. Your friends are safe, and they may be told, but others within the League must remain ignorant. Can you do this for me?”

Struggling to keep my voice steady, I gave my word, and Aelfdene stood and guided me back to base. I thought, the whole way back, about how much of my life I was unaware of, about who I could be, and wondered for the first time if I could possibly have the Moon affinity through my mother. We arrived back at the base, and I entered the room to my friends’ wide eyes waiting for the story. I gladly divulged, and they all stared at me, wondering what could possibly be next, and the silence at the end of the story was deafening.

“Aelfdene asked that I only tell this to you three, and no others can know. You’re all sworn to secrecy.”

“Wow Alainn.. This is amazing!” Firtha looked in awe of me, and Sahir merely gave a smile.

“I knew as soon as I heard your last name. The story of Esmara Loreta is a legend to my parents.”

Rhys remained silent, going over these revelations in their mind. 

‘I never knew the Queen was from the League, and a spy. I wonder..”

Rhys broke off suddenly, and I knew this was not a topic for further discussion, so I changed the subject to tomorrow’s affinity testing and initiation for me and Firtha. We all excitedly talked about what our affinities could be, and what would happen next. Eventually, it was time for bed, and I looked outside, at the full, bright moon, and wondered what tomorrow would hold.


	6. The Initiation

Once back with my friends, everything seemed almost normal again as we woke the next day. Groggy from a night well rested, I hastily shrugged into my day clothes beside Firtha, looking at her with wide eyes, excited. Today was the day we both became true members of the League of Light. 

Once dressed, we headed down to the main room for a communal breakfast with the rest of the League. Many people came behind us as we sat and congratulated us, or wished us luck in the test ahead. Naera was among the last to our table, and bid Firtha and I to come with her. Waving goodbye to the others, we followed.

“The affinity testing is a ceremony that is very old, passed down to me from the previous Lead Sorceress, passed to her from the previous, and so on since the beginning of the League itself. More of this story will be explained before the ceremony, but for now, we prepare.”

We were taken to a room off of the main room behind the high table with a huge stone bath, filled nearly to the top with steaming water. The wall opposite the bath also had the five elements carved into it. We were undressed, and taken to the bath. The water smelled like lemongrass and sage, and other things I couldn’t identify. As we were scrubbed by the women of the League, Firtha and I talked.

“Alainn,” Firtha questioned me with uncertainty, “which affinities are you hoping for?”

I hadn’t yet considered this myself, and with the listening ears around us, I didn’t feel I could be truthful.

“I’m not really sure, I’m still trying to wrap my head around magic. What are you hoping for Firtha?”

She smiled at me, and my stomach filled with butterflies. “I’m really hoping for water, but the sun would be pretty cool too. Time is a pretty amazing element, to be able to control the age of the plants and make them bloom, or make the wind blow exactly as it did last week, or turn dirt to stone..”

She trailed off, imagining the possibilities, but I could see that she didn’t dare hope for it. I couldn’t see why, until she spoke again.

“Friutha have a different system of magic, but it’s hard to explain. The elders are afraid to speak of it, something to do with that bastard Drygoni back in the day. I’m afraid because of this, I won’t have an affinity. Our only magic is controlling nature, and of course, we can fly.”

She gestured to her wings as she said this, but I couldn’t wrap my head around the Friutha magic.

“Of course you will! Naera said it’s in everyone. But what do you mean by ‘controlling nature’?” I asked.

“Nothing like the affinities here, just simple stuff like growing food easier and animals being calmer with us because of our connection to the land.”

“That actually seems pretty amazing Firtha, you’ll have to show me sometime!”

“Yes, it would be helpful to be able to grow our food better. If it would please you, I can have your League duties include our farm, Firtha.”

Neither of us had noticed Naera’s return to the bathhouse, and we jumped, both dissolving into giggles after we had. In her arms were what looked like dresses, black, in a light, airy material. I had seen these dresses on others in the League, and assumed it was time for us to receive uniforms. Sahir, I had also noticed, wore a shirt of similar material, and this morning, Rhys had changed into a similar shirt and breeches. 

Another of the women in the bath house called Sun forward, and heated our hair til it steamed, and my long dark hair was left sleek and shiny, perfectly dry. Looking over to Firtha, I still saw the apprehensive look on her face, and reached over to squeeze her hand in support. She must have an affinity, she was the most magical person I had ever seen.

“If you girls will wait behind this door, the ceremony will begin soon.”

Naera vanished behind the door, and we sat on the bench along the wall. I still had hold of Firtha’s hand, and continued to hold it, marveling at how small and dainty her fingers were, and how perfectly it seemed to fit in mine, the paleness of her skin compared to the darker tan of mine. We listened, as Aelfdene began to speak.

“Welcome! My friends, my family, the League of Light, we gather once again to test the affinities of our new initiates, Firtha of the Friutha people, and Alainn Loreto of the City of White. They have arrived to us, from the depths of this kingdom’s tyranny, and have sworn to help us root it out, and destroy it. Here, before all of you, they will have their affinity tested, and we will welcome them into our family. Naera is here to test them, if we will give her the floor, and our initiates will arise from the dark, and join us here.”

The woman from the bath urged us out of the door, and so we went, out in front of the crowd. Aelfdene and Naera beckoned us over, and standing between them, I looked out at the crowd. Three rows back, I saw Rhys, and their face warmed me, calming my nerves. 

Naera then began to speak, explaining the ceremony to us all.  
“The League began, 1,000 years ago, hiding from King Drygoni, as he pushed away all magic, and those of us who practice and use it. Before his tyranny, magic was plentiful, and this test was not necessary, as gifts would present themselves naturally to those who held them. The first Lead Sorceress of the League of Light devised this test, as a way to channel the gifts of the people after they were hidden by this cruel tyrant. It has been passed down from Sorcerer to Sorceress as we have come and gone, and has been performed as many times as members we have today, and even beyond, as we bow our heads in memory of members lost.”

The entire hall bowed their heads, and spoke the words “May they all find the truth in eternal light”, together. Naera continued.

“Now, with two new members, we will test again. Firtha, come forward.”

Firtha stepped forward with Naera to the Fire tapestry, kneeled before it, and waited with Naera’s hand upon her forehead and the tapestry.

“Not this one.”

Naera shook her head, as they went to the next one, Water. They assumed the same position, and I saw Naera and Firtha both smile.

“A display?”

Firtha held out her palms and called water, and the hall was suddenly shrouded in mist. The hall applauded, myself among them, as pride welled in my chest, happy Firtha got her wish. They proceeded to the Time tapestry, and repeated the same process. Firtha displayed Time as well, and the winds blew throughout the hall, and I could see Firtha’s beaming smile, even as the next two tapestries revealed no affinity. Her testing was over, and Firtha stood on the other side of the stage next to Aelfdene, and it was my turn.  
“Alainn Loreto, it is time for your testing.”

Naera called me to the Fire tapestry, and placed her hand on my head. I felt a rush of heat through my body, and Naera smiled at me as I stood, called Fire, and displayed a flame dancing along my fingers. We went towards Water, and did the same. A cool rushed through me, and I could distinctly smell the sea. I called forth Water, and spun more mist through the hall. Time called to me as well, and I turned the stones on the floor into dirt, and back again. The Sun warmed me from the inside, and I lit the hall with the power of a bright sunny day.

“And now, Alainn Loreto, the Moon Goddess.”

Fear crept in now, and I thought of my unknown mother with this affinity. I felt all the eyes in the hall upon me, and saw the anticipation after I had already displayed all four other elements. I kneeled before Naera, apprehension clouding my mind as she touched my head once more. I felt a shiver go along my spine, and I knew the truth before I could look into Naera’s face for confirmation. I stood before the hall, still brightly lit by my Sun display, and opened my palms. I called forth the Moon Goddess, instantly darkening the hall, and filling it with beams of light, as if the sunlight had suddenly turned to a full moonlit night. The hall was silent for a moment, as jaws still sat agape, and in an instant turned to cheers. Shaking, I walked over to Aelfdene and Firtha. The ceremony was not yet over.

Quieting the cheers as she spoke, Aelfdene called us forward one more time. 

“You will repeat these words, the sacred oath of the League of Light.

Fire will light our way  
Water will shroud our path  
Time will hold our day  
Sun will warm our wrath  
Moon will make it bright  
We are the League of Light”

We repeated these words, and the ceremony was finally over. Thanking Naera and Aelfdene, Firtha and I left the stage and walked through the crowd to Sahir and Rhys. They instantly began to pepper us with questions, but I shushed them, and said we’d speak in private. We walked back to our room, and sat around the table on the same poufs as before.

Rhys spoke first, asking for another demonstration of the Moon affinity. 

“No one here has seen it, apparently since your mother, until tonight! This is amazing Alainn!”

I prepared myself, hoping to try out the magic Aelfdene had told me about, in which I could control people, but a knock at the door distracted me. Aelfdene had entered again.

“Congratulations on the Moon affinity Alainn, but I did have another item of discussion for you. If it is okay with you, I can discuss it here.”

When we had all voiced our assent, she continued,

“Wonderful. Alainn, as I told you before, your mother was the last of our number with this affinity. It is my hope that you will become every bit as strong as she was before you, and I would like for you to train with me. I also have something with me I think you would like. It’s your mother’s cape.”

She held it out then, a deep purple, velvet hooded cape, with the moon in all of its phases embroidered on the back in white. With shaking hands, I took it from her. After all this time, I had a piece of my mother with me.

“Matron had it when she took you to the orphanage. It was returned here after Rhys joined the League, in wait for the day we hoped you would follow. It is yours now. It is my solemn hope that in the coming month you will train with me, as in light of this affinity, our next mission has been moved. It will be the next full moon, in two weeks, in the City of Sanaan. Their Leader is sick and cruel, and with your affinity, we can continue to move forward in our fight to take down our cruel King. I wish you all goodnight, and hope for your answer in the morning.”

With that, she left the room. Burdened with my thoughts, I declined to demonstrate my affinity til after my training, and sat as my friends discussed the next mission. I thought of it myself, and of my mother, hoping I could master the Moon affinity in time to avenge her death.


	7. The Mission

Training with Aelfdene began the next day. Once breakfast was over that morning, we walked down yet another hallway to a large, nearly empty room. Aelfdene led me inside, and began to speak.

“The Moon affinity, as you have been told, is incredibly powerful, especially since you will be able to reach into the minds of anyone and bend them to your will.”

A shiver went through me at this, and she continued.

“This is also incredibly dangerous, and only to be used on enemies. Unfortunately this means you will not be able to practice this ability before the mission, but I have faith in you. We will be training your other abilities here, and Firtha and the others will be joining you to train. For today, I thought you would enjoy some one on one time.”

“You’re right, thank you. I’ve only ever used these abilities to display them at the ceremony, and would like to avoid embarrassing myself with them.”

Aelfdene smiled gently at me, and began to explain the exercises used to train each ability.

“For Fire, I would like you to begin by focusing your energy, and then try to light each lamp in this room from where you are now.”

I did as she asked, and only messed up once, lighting a tapestry on the wall instead of the lamp beside it. Instantly I called water and put it out, and I once again heard Aelfdene’s laugh.

“It appears you are already quite comfortable with the Water element, but it can be taken a step further. Think hard, and try and see if you can create ice.”

I thought hard, and focused on the cold, hard shape of an icicle, and summoned it into the world. I gasped, and dropped it to the ground, watching the pieces of ice shatter. 

“Perfect. For Time, I would like you to try to put it back together.”

This was more difficult, but I managed it. Aelfdene then took the icicle from me, and to my horror, slashed her palm with the tip of it.

“Heal it.”

“Why would you do that?”

“The Sun affinity is best shown by healing people, and I believe in you. You can do this. Heal my hand.”

I covered her palm with mine, shaking, as I called the Sun, and focused the energy into healing her palm. Hands still quivering with anxiety, I removed them, and looked in awe at the unbroken skin. 

“That is enough for today, you have done well. As you know, the full moon is in two weeks. Every day, after morning meal, I would like you and your friends to come to this room and practice with me. We will be prepared for this next mission, and we can hope it will help in our cause. Thank you Alainn.”

The next two weeks were a blur of training, and learning new ways to use my powers. The whole base seemed to be preparing, with people walking around in a rush trying to make sure everything was done. Any time I passed these people, they looked at me with almost reverence. They all seemed to hope I would save them, and I hoped I wouldn’t let them down. Meals were quiet affairs as the day came closer, no longer filled with people coming up behind me to clap me on the back for luck, or just because. It was a welcome change, but the tension was almost too much to bear. Finally, the day of the mission came, and we waited for the night. I could have cut the tension with a knife as Aelfdene spoke to us, assigning teams. 

As night fell, and the full moon rose, my group, consisting of Firtha, Sahir, Rhys, and another couple a few years older than us, walked out of the base towards the forest. The Leader’s house was at the back of the city facing the trees, and we were to sneak in from there while other teams stormed the city in other places. 

A flame appeared in the sky, the signal, and we began. Firtha used the wind to sweep our group over the walls, and we ran to the leader’s house. I looked around for guards, and saw one near the entrance to the house. Motioning to Firtha, she and the other woman with us swept up a mist, and I called the energy of the Moon to myself. We came upon the guard, and I focused my energy on getting him to leave in peace.

Being inside someone else’s mind was an experience like no other, and I focused on the thought of him leaving his post. He fought back, saying if he left he would be killed. My mind blurred, and the only thought I had was “Then die.” I watched as the guard climbed to the top of the house walls, and I could hear his thoughts telling him to jump to avoid our wrath.

“Stop!” I heard Firtha exclaim behind me, and I looked away from the guard. Suddenly faint, I went to the ground. I was vaguely aware of Sahir healing me, and Rhys and the others pulling the guard down. All I could see was blue, and the warmth of a small and dainty hand on my head. As the fog in my mind cleared, Firtha’s face was all I could see. I calmed, and became aware of the guard being held in ropes made of sand. 

“Alainn, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine now.” I smiled at Firtha, and we continued through the house. Avoiding the minds of people around me, I nailed them to the walls with stone, and swept the stones of the floor into groups of guards with the wind. Firtha fiercely fought alongside me, entombing several guards at once in quicksand. Rhys blinded one behind me with a burst of flames, and Sahir and the others took the lead through the house, as the layout was the same as the Leader’s home in the City of White. After fighting our way to the top, two guards stood outside a locked door.

Nodding to Firtha, she placed her hand on my shoulder as I convinced them to unlock the door and leave. Behind me, the others incapacitated them, and we entered the room.

“Get out, filthy rebels. I will not hesitate to kill each and every-” 

He broke off as I entered his mind. 

“You will leave this city, never return, and exit the country, exiled forevermore.”

I spoke aloud, hoping to keep my control with his thoughts in my head. His mind was full of violence, consumed with thoughts of injuring and killing my friends and myself. I pushed a little harder, and felt his will bend. Quietly, he left, and so did we. The sun would be up soon.

As we left the house, the city was aflame. Other groups were reaching this part of the city, and it had appeared we won. I saw Aelfdene and Naera changing the stones on the front of the gates to the five symbols of the elements. The city was ours.

“Alainn, watch out!”

Firtha’s call was too late, a remaining soldier in the town had sent an arrow my way, and it struck me in my hip. As the pain hit, I saw Firtha in the corner of my eye in a rage, calling her elements, and sending a dagger made of ice on the wind. It struck the soldier directly in the center of his chest. Shaking, she returned to my side, lifting me with the wind, and flying us over the wall. If the pain hadn’t overcome me, I would have been amazed at the speed of her wings as she flew me back to the base. 

“Firtha,” I called with the remainder of my strength, “The others, what about them?”

She looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. “They’re behind us. I have to get you home first.”

Home. That sounded good. As the pain finally overtook me, everything faded to black.


	8. The Recovery

I woke up disoriented and confused as the world spun back into focus. It appeared I had made it back to the base. I tried to sit up, and quickly went back down after feeling the pain in my hip. The memories flashed back into my head in a second, and I recalled Firtha killing the soldier who shot me, and her flying me away from the city. Rolling over to avoid the pain, I saw Firtha snuggled up between the wall and my side. She must have slept here. Smiling to myself, I reached out to her face and brushed away a tear that must have fallen in the night. Tucking the blanket over her, I quietly got out of bed, dressed, and left in search of Aelfdene.

The mood in the base was bordering between somber and jovial. From what I gathered along the way to the main hall, the battle went well, but we had lost a few people in the fighting. It appeared many people thought I had been among the lost, and as they saw me, jumped out of the way quickly or shook my hand and congratulated me on a job well done. Eventually, I found Aelfdene in the main hall, and she started a bit when she saw me. Excusing herself from the table, she made her way to me, and guided me to the same room we used to train.

“Alainn, I am glad to see you awake!”

“How long have I been out then?”

Aelfdene sighed, “About three days. We have all been very worried about you Alainn.”

“What happened with the mission? I’ve gathered a bit from the others around the base, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

Aelfdene struggled with herself a bit, and continued. “I am not sure if you heard, but we did lose three people in the mission. There will be a funeral tomorrow night for them.”

She broke off for a moment, and unsure, I patted her arm comfortingly.  
“We have overtaken the city, you were influential in that. The Leader of the city left peacefully, and has apparently joined the king in Irelos, the capital city.”

A wave of panic washed over me in that moment. 

“So.. the King will know about me now?”

Aelfdene nodded gravely before she continued. 

“I don’t believe this will impact you negatively, as we are so close to completing our mission. You will learn more tomorrow, but I believe at the moment, someone is looking for you.”

I turned around just in time, as Firtha flung herself into my arms, nearly knocking me off balance. Aelfdene gave me a knowing smile, and excused herself from the room. I held Firtha for a moment as she cried into my shoulder. 

“I thought you weren’t going to make it! I was so worried about you! Oh Alainn, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I’m okay Firtha, you saved me.”

We went to the ground, and sat there for a very long time. She sobbed in my arms as I stroked her hair, and though she couldn’t have seen, I allowed the tears to flow freely across my cheeks. A realization had crossed my mind, but we were at war. I had to shove it away for as long as I could, but I allowed myself this moment.

“Firtha! Where did you go?”

We heard Rhys calling in the hallway, and awkwardly scrambled away from each other, hastily brushing away evidence of tears. Rhys and Sahir entered the room, and Rhys rushed to hug me as well. He towered over me, and I awkwardly hugged his midsection. After his crushing embrace, Sahir held out his arm for the customary handshake, but I pulled him in for a hug as well.

“We’re friends now, you can give me a hug.”

He laughed, and I was mildly aware of Firtha staring at us. I released Sahir, and conjured up stone stools for us all to sit on. I sat on mine, and took a deep breath.

“Sahir, you’re a healer, and my friend. I want to hear the extent of my injury, full honesty.”

“Well, luckily for you, Firtha didn’t take out the arrow, or you would have bled out on the way home. Once removed, you lost a lot of blood, but myself and the other healers and I were able to close the wound after cleaning it. You were asleep for a long time, and we were a bit worried, but as you were able to move so quickly when we walked in, I’d say you’ll be fine.”

Firtha and I turned bright red at the teasing tone in Sahir’s last sentence, but he laughed again.

“No judgement among friends.” He laughed it off, and continued.

“Like I said, I think you’ll be okay, but I am worried, since you were out so long, have you eaten at all?”

My stomach suddenly rumbled, and I realized I was famished.

“I’ll take that as a no. If you would all like to join me, I’m having dinner with my parents tonight.”

Rhys readily agreed, and following their lead, so did myself and Firtha. We walked down another hallway on the other side of the main hall, and in an instant I smelled the most amazing food in the world a few doors down from where we were.

“Mom, Dad, we’re here!”

We entered the room and color was everywhere, and my ravenous stomach growled at the sights and smells laid out on the table. 

“Mr and Mrs Hakim, so good to meet you, I am Rhys Kearney, and this is Firtha and Alainn Loreto.”

I suddenly remembered that Sahir’s parents knew mine, and was suddenly nervous as I gave my arm. Sahir’s mother instead placed her hands on my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes.

“You are the image of Esmara. But come, we will talk after we eat!”

We sat around the low table, and Mr Hakim blessed the food in a language I didn’t understand, and his voice had the same resonance and beauty as Sahir’s. I looked at the unfamiliar foods in front of me, and listened as Sahir explained what it was.

“Here we have grilled lamb, and mahshi, meat and rice in cabbage leaves, and of course rice and hummus and bread. Please try anything you want.”

I took his advice, and tried a little of everything, finding much of it delicious. By the end of the meal, we were all talking like old friends. Sahir’s mother brought out tea and cleared away the plates, and we all sat in anticipation.

“I knew your mother very well Alainn. Ahmad and myself joined shortly before she did, and her husband and mine had already been great friends. We stood at their wedding. It honors me to no end to have you here. If you ever wish to know more about her, or anything at all, feel free to ask me.”

My head swirled, multiple questions vying in my mind to be first. One stood out, and I took a deep breath.

“I’m told she was betrayed by someone here, and that person is now the Queen.”

I felt Rhys take in a sudden breath beside me, and ignoring it, I continued.

“Did you know her? Did my mother? Was she betrayed by a friend?”

Sahir’s parents exchanged a glance, and his mother sighed.

“She was close to us. Never fully in our little group, as the four of us were very like the four of you, but she was a friend. There was a small group within the League that didn’t like the former Leader, and she fell in with them. When your father confronted her about this, it was the final straw it seemed. Right before that fateful mission, she disappeared. The others in the group left after your mother was killed.”

We all sat in shocked silence at the tale, and Mrs Hakim reached across her husband to touch my hand. Shaken, I took in the darkness of her skin, trying to ignore the discomfort of my mother being betrayed by someone close to her.

“Forget Tywyll. When we get to Irelos eventually, I’m going straight for the Queen.”

Rhys broke the silence, hate lacing their voice as they did.

“Perhaps we should leave more questions for another time, Mom.”

“I agree, my dear. When you asked for dinner, I did hope for a lighter tone. I’m sorry if this has upset anyone.”

I quickly assured her I wasn’t upset, just shocked, and also urged for a lighter subject. Rhys and Sahir exchanged a look with each other, and Sahir spoke again.

“Well… in lighter news, Mom, Dad, let me reintroduce you to Rhys Kearney. My partner.”

Instantly the mood in the room flipped, and pure joy filled everyone in the room.

“When, how? I’m so happy for you Rhys!!”

“After the mission, you were out and Firtha was watching over you. We had already spent a lot of time together before you joined, and after you were hurt… we realized life was too short to deny it.”

Rhys dropped their voice, this next part was only meant for my ears.

“You could do with some of that advice.”

I looked across the table at Firtha, who hadn’t spoken to me since the others walked in. I hoped someday I could be that brave.

We left the Hakim’s room, and went to bed, preparing for the funeral the next day. I had never met the people who had died, but I couldn’t help but feel it was partially my fault they did. If I hadn’t gotten distracted, maybe we could have gotten out faster. I went to bed, and the next day arrived before I felt truly rested.

We went to the mountain peak above the base, and Aelfdene began to speak.

“Today we lay to rest three of our most loyal members, fallen in battle, and now, purified by fire. Loss will always be hard, but it is my hope that we can move on, and honor their memory by not giving up in our fight. If you will all join me in saying goodbye, and if anyone has the element of Time, join in sending away the ashes, to send our comrades on their final journey with us.”

We blew the wind with a force that could have bent the mountain, and the light caught the ashes in a way that sparkled and gleamed.

We went back to the main hall for lunch, and Aelfdene spoke again.

“With our last mission, we are closer than ever before to taking down the tyranny that has plagued our country for far too long. Because of this, we will be relocating our base in the next week, to our old stronghold near Blood City. Soon, very soon, this war will end, and we will bring Light back to the world.”

A cheer went up in the hall, and I watched as Firtha’s face lit up with the rest. Hopefully, we would be okay.


	9. Blood City

Firtha and I had still barely spoken since dinner at Sahir’s parents’ place, and it was lonely being the third wheel between Rhys and Sahir. Now that they had announced their relationship, they were together constantly, and I spent most of the week before our move training, trying to find a moment to speak with her. I found that moment as we packed for the move to Blood City. 

“Firtha… have you ever been to Blood City?”

Looking mildly shocked at my direct question, she answered.

“I had never left the Forest before I left with you… and the others. I’ve heard about it though.”

“Really, what is it supposed to be like?”

I noticed that ‘The others’ seemed like an afterthought to her, and hoped we could overcome the awkward block that had formed between us.

“Before the League took the last two cities, it was the only city not under the king’s control. It’s situated between the lakefront, the river that flows out of the lake, and the Royal mountain range. It’s well protected, and a smuggler’s and criminal’s haven. I had heard of a base for the League of Light behind the city in another cave like this one, but it’s been abandoned apparently since the battle at Blood Lake.”

“Wow.. that sounds pretty cool. I guess we’ll see when we get there.”

And that was the end of the conversation. As I had finished packing, I went to the main hall, and found Aelfdene. I hadn’t spoken to her since before the funeral, and hoped to speak about the Moon affinity in the battle.

“Aelfdene, if you were free, I was hoping to speak with you before we left.”

“Of course, dear, if you would follow me, I’d love to have a chat.”

I followed her to the training room, and we sat down.

“Aelfdene, about the Moon affinity, I had a problem during the mission I wanted to ask you about.”

“Yes? I was under the impression it went well.”

“It did… but I lost control the first time I used the mind control ability. I could hear every thought in the man’s mind, and I almost compelled him to jump off of the roof. The only reason I didn’t is because… because Firtha pulled me out of it. When I compelled the Leader to leave, his mind was so dark and violent I had trouble keeping it calm. Firtha had to keep me calm then as well.”

Saying her name while we weren’t entirely talking was painful. Aelfdene took in this information, and sighed. 

“I suppose I should have told you more about the Moon affinity before the mission. I apologize for any pain this may have caused you. I believe it may have been stronger due to the full moon, but the Moon affinity deals with emotions more than thought. Your apprehension and fear may have made it more difficult for you. Next time, I hope this won’t impair you, but I do sense something else weighing on your mind.”

I hesitated, and quickly made up my mind. 

“After the mission, Firtha has hardly spoken to me, it’s been awkward between the two of us since Sahir and Rhys walked in after I woke up. I don’t know what I did wrong. I know relationship struggles seem stupid during a war... but I don’t want to lose her and I don’t know what I did wong.”

“It’s not stupid, shortly after the battle of Blood Lake, Naera and I made our relationship official. The battle was hard on us, both being afraid to get too close to someone we may have to lose. When your parents died, we decided enough was enough, and we’ve been together since. Follow your heart, and don’t let this bother you. You didn’t see her when she arrived back at base. I understand she killed the man who shot you?”

I sat back stunned, not remembering this immediately. I realized I had never asked Firtha how she was doing. 

“Thank you for the advice, Aelfdene. I think I know what I need to do.”

I left the room, hoping to find Firtha before we left, but didn’t manage to. As the League of Light gathered in the mountains, I saw her long, shimmering white-blonde hair in the wind and rushed to her side.

“Firtha, I was hoping we could walk together… and maybe talk a bit.”

“Sure.. I suppose.”

Firtha and I walked in silence out of the mountains, taking turns looking at each other as we walked. As the sparkle of the lake became visible, I worked up the courage to speak again as we took a break on the banks of Blood Lake. 

“Firtha... Thank you for taking care of me after the mission, but I realized something. I never asked you how you’ve been doing.”

“I’m okay.. I guess. I can’t stop thinking about the guy who shot you.. And what I did after.”

Her hands began to shake, and I pulled her to my side, hugging her close and taking her hands in mine. 

“Thank you for saving my life, so I could be here with you now. I’m sorry I didn’t check on you. I understand your pain… and why you haven’t wanted to talk to me as much recently.”

“Wait… you thought that was why?”

“Well yeah, was that not it?”

Firtha laughed, and shook her head.

“I thought you liked Sahir… and when you gave him a hug, I thought you wouldn’t have room for me anymore, and when he and Rhys said they were together… I felt so stupid I didn’t want to face you. I’ve just been feeling too much, and haven’t been talking to anyone much. When it happened I was just so afraid of losing you… I didn’t think about it I just killed him… and being afraid of losing you on top of that just stretched my limits.”

I sat in silence, shaken by Firtha’s proclamation of her feelings for me. I merely looked into her eyes as we sat, hoping she could see what I couldn’t articulate. We sat in silence until it was time to keep walking, and even then there was silence while I held her hand.

Finally, we made it to the base, and as we passed Aelfdene, she smiled at us. Setting up the new base took most of the day, and we went to bed, with Firtha between me and the wall again.


	10. The Preparation

When next we awoke, Firtha had moved closer to me, snuggling into the warmth of my body. I smiled, gently sitting up and laying her head back down onto the pillow, leaving my hand just a moment less than I would have liked. Softly so as not to wake her, I edged out of my, now seemingly our, bed, and dressed quickly. 

“You know you’re louder than a screeching owl in the morning?”

I heard Firtha’s sleepy but teasing voice from behind me on the bed. I laughed, and turned to look at her, beautiful even when her sheet of hair is mussed and rumpled by sleep, rubbing the evidence of the night out of her eyes. 

“If you’re already teasing me, I think you’re good.”

I teased back, waiting as she buttoned the back of my dress, turning to do the same for hers. We headed down to breakfast together, avoiding each other’s glances, overly conscious of our shoulders bumping into each other. I tried not to be too awkward again, I had a plan, and I didn’t want my nerves in the way. Meeting Sahir and Rhys, who were already at the table, we launched into breakfast, eating merrily and enjoying the temporary peace. It wasn’t to last long.

As breakfast drew to a close, Aelfdene stood, bringing the hall to a deafening silence. This could only mean one thing, Aelfdene was announcing our next mission. Others in the hall seemed to have the same idea, as many were huddled together, whispering, with their eyes still trained on the head table.

“League of Light, my family, friends, and fellow rebels. Rejoice! Our war is almost at an end.”

The hall erupted into cheers, my friends and myself among them. Aelfdene smiled, and hushed us once again.   
“As you know, the full moon has passed, and we have time to prepare. The next full moon, we will overtake Irelos. We will bring down this King and his regime before the Summer Sun rises, and Light will hold our country once more!”

The crowd cheered again, but this time, I was silent. Aelfdene’s eyes were trained on me, and just as quickly, they moved to Rhys, watching them as they cheered with the rest. I didn’t know what that could have been about, so I let it be. If I was meant to know, I would know.

As the hall quieted once more, Aelfdene continued.

“As you know, we are very near Blood City, a haven for smugglers, thieves, and rebels like ourselves. I would like some of us to travel the city undercover, find out what we can about the king recently, and recruit as many magic users as possible. The rest of you, train, as hard as you possibly can. Between meals, this hall will be cleared of tables, and available for anyone to use. Use this time wisely, as we will leave three days before the next full moon for Irelos, and the League of Light will no longer hide in the shadows.”

Everyone began to exit the hall, but I noticed many of the younger members remaining in the hall. I motioned to my friends, and we hung back as well. 

Naera stepped into the middle of the hall, and called forth the element of time. Manipulating the earthen floor, she flipped the earth underneath all the tables in the hall, and the hall became an empty space in which we could train. I motioned to the group, and we began.

This training continued for many days, and nearly two weeks had passed before Firtha and I had another moment alone that we weren’t sleeping. Aelfdene had decreed that we were to rest our powers before the battle, to avoid exertion, and to prepare our minds.

Taking advantage of this free time, I asked Firtha to join me in the ritual bathhouse. We took turns washing each other’s hair, and relaxed in the steam we created between her water and my fire. Drying off, and giggling like young girls again, Firtha and I talked about our lives before this, how unlikely it is that we would have ever met if I had turned seventeen only a few months earlier. I had already told her about my Summer Sun birthday, and though she said nothing, I knew she had plans, even if we may not make it past this next battle. I shook these thoughts out of my mind, and with them, the water droplets still clinging to my hair. Firtha laughed as they hit her, manipulating the water to splash me back. I smiled, and hoped things could stay like this when the war was over. 

We spent the time before our leaving exploring Blood City, and by cover of night, our numbers had grown, not by much, but now we also had weapon masters from the city in our ranks. They had declined to unlock their magic through the affinity ceremony, but joined all the same. I was confident that while our force was not as large as the King’s police, we could win through our magic, and the combination of our forces.   
At long last, the day arrived for us to travel to the capitol city. Donning my mother’s cloak, and packing away the rest of my current life, I reflected on where I had been only months ago. I thought about taking Firtha to my childhood home, having her meet the orphanage mother who had saved my life. As we began the trek to the final battle of this thousand year war between magic and tyranny, I decided to leave fear in the past.

We stopped on the third night, just before the full moon, just outside the city walls.

“Firtha… would you like to eat with me tonight? Just us?”

She looked at me, confused, but still nodded as I led her away from the main group, and caught Rhys and Sahir’s giddy grins over her shoulder. Smiling at their antics, I took Firtha’s hand as we sat, clumsily trying to eat with my left, less dominant hand. She laughed, and let go so we could eat properly.  
“Thanks,” I said, laughing it off, “But I didn't bring you over here just to eat. I needed to say something, to just you. Not surrounded by the eyes and ears of everyone around us.”

Her eyes locked on mine, as if she were trying to read my thoughts before they came out.

“Firtha, tomorrow is the biggest, and probably final, battle the League has ever faced, and everything will change after that. I just wanted, no, I needed you to know before we went.”

I took a deep breath, preparing myself, reaching out to take both of her hands in mine. 

“Firtha, I love you. I want you to be mine.”


	11. The Capitol

“Alainn.. I think you already know that I love you too.”

Firtha responded to my confession with tears in her eyes, and leaned into my arms, abandoning our food between us.

“The full moon rises tomorrow night.”

“Are you ready?”

I took a deep breath before answering. 

“As long as you, and all our friends are with me, I’m ready for anything.”

I took her hand, and walked the both of us back to our friends. Rhys’ face lit up when they saw us walk back hand-in-hand. Sahir was beaming just as brightly, and he clapped me on the back when we sat back down. All was well, for now. We went to bed for the last time before the war was done.

We awoke the next morning to the sounds of camp being broken down. Everyone was chattering excitedly, hoping that after today, none of us would be hidden in the shadows again. I looked around, our group being made up of the people deemed unworthy by the King and his tyranny. Because of who we are, what we are, who we love, we had banded together to take him down. While we worked, I thought of the poetic beauty of the king being removed by the very people he had shunned. I hoped and prayed I would be able to play my part. After a brief lunch, Aelfdene let us in on our battle plan. 

“When the sun begins to fade tonight, our groups will make their way to the walls of the castle. You all have someone with the element of Time, and they will bring you under the walls, where you can then take out your guards along the way. Alainn and her group will be situated close to the castle, and head straight to the King. He knows of her power, and will likely be ready for us, so I want everyone to be on guard, and I want some of the weapon masters on her team. Volunteers?”

A few hands raised, and I was shocked at the number of people offering to help me, unless they just wanted the chance to take out the King themselves. We were assigned an archer who looked a bit elfin, and a dwarf with a huge mace, and I did feel safer with them, as well as my friends on my side. 

“Very well, as that matter is settled, I would like you all to listen well, and heed my words. This is the most dangerous, important mission the League has ever been on. We were founded at the time of King Drygoni’s rise, and many of you know this story. For the young ones among us, I would like to share it once more before we end his family’s reign of terror.”

I noticed she was looking at my table again at the last part, and made a note to make sure Rhys was okay, as they looked a little green. 

“Drygoni was a sorcerer, well trained in the darkest part of the Moon affinity, mind control. He used this power, not for good, but to condemn those around him. He used this to take power for himself and appoint himself king, where previously we were a free people. Once in power, he used his position to make himself the only magic user. Our forefathers in the League of Light hid away, where previously they were teachers of magic, and were now outlaws. They protected our magic, and kept it within their families. As the years passed, nearly nine hundred years of only hiding, keeping their numbers small, the League decided to begin recruiting. They brought the members of the Siortha, the Elves, the Friutha, and the Dwarves, as well as humans and taught them the old magic. They began to attack the tyranny of our current King’s father, Drygoni’s son. He had forgotten all the ways of magic, as they were stamped out by Drygoni and his One True God. The people shunned by this God joined us in ridding the world of him, and the League as we know it was born. Now, in the thousandth year of this regime, we are ready, as a legion of rebels, to pull down the veil of tyranny.”

At the end of this story, everyone around us cheered, as the sun began to go down. It was time. Our groups began to split off to their designated areas, prepared to take down the capitol city. In my mother’s hooded cloak, Firtha and I conjured up a thick fog to shroud us from the prying eyes of the King’s police in the streets. We made it to the wall of the palace, and Firtha tunnelled the earth, letting us through. Once inside, we had to avoid the other groups’ fights, and maneuvered through the emptying corridors of the palace. Halfway through, Rhys began to take the lead, pushing through the hallways as quickly as they walked the tunnels at the first mountain base. Before I could ask how, Rhys stopped in front of a large set of doors on the highest floor. Taking a deep breath, they pushed the doors open.

“I wondered if you would be here, you disgrace!”

I stood in shock, as we looked up at King Tywyll and his Queen, as the King berated Rhys.

“You disgust me, you should have stayed away. How dare you walk back into this hall? Are you going to kill your own father?”

The gasps of our group were audible, from all except Sahir, who merely stepped up beside Rhys, defiantly placing his hand in Rhys’. I didn’t understand. 

“Rhys… is the king really your father?”

“Rhys, ha! Is that what you’re calling yourself now? Tell them. Tell your new rebel scum friends that you were the great Prince Damian of Iledrith, and you threw it away. You’re no son of mine, beast!”

“I was never your son! And you were never my father. I am not here to kill you, but I want to see the look on your face when we beat you. And you, Mother. I know who you are now. Look at her! Do you recognize her? Think back Mother, to when you were in the League and you betrayed Esmara Loreto, and look her daughter in the eyes!”

The Queen flinched at the mention of my mother, and I lowered my hood just as the full moon was revealed by the clouds, like my mother was giving me her strength from beyond the grave as I stared her betrayer in the face. The Queen stared back.

“She deserved it, just like you will.”

She turned down the hall behind the throne, and Rhys tore after her, Sahir and our archer with them. Too focused on the mission to worry about that, or the King’s bombshell about Rhys, I turned my gaze on the King. Rhys and I would talk later. 

“We will take on the guards. I love you, you can handle him.”

And with that, Firtha and our mace-wielder went to work taking down the kingsguard as I focused my breath, before delving into the King’s mind. It was a horrifying place, and I could hear him trying to fight me out. I looked for something to take him down, a weakness, something to allow me to win. I saw Rhys as a child, hiding from their father as he told them they were vile for their identity, and I saw the Queen burning their portrait after they ran away, erasing them. I saw the King finding Rhys in some kind of library, screaming at them that this was secret, that no one could know what was within these hidden books. At long last, I found it. The memory that would break the King. I fixated on it, burning my intent to the memory, breaking the place in his mind it held. The King waiting by his father’s deathbed, gloating and gleeful to be crowned King. I burned my pain, Rhys’ pain, my mother’s, and the pain of every citizen in Iledrith into the memory, until I saw the King writhing in pain on the floor of the throne room. Conjuring ropes of sand, I tied him down, turning the sand into stone. Rhys returned with the Queen in chains of her own and threw her to the ground. Sahir threw open every window in the throne room, as we sent the signal for battle’s end. As we sent bursts of fire into the sky, Firtha pushed the wind around them, shaping a crescent moon out of the flames. The battle was over, and cheers began to rise from the rebels below and through the castle. We had finally won.


	12. The Battle's End

The weapons masters carried the former king and queen down to the dungeon of the castle, holding them there as we went to the city to meet with Aelfdene and the rest of the rebels. As we made our way back through the castle, Rhys walked ahead of us in silence, clearly mulling over what their father had revealed to us. Sahir slowly worked his way up to Rhys’ side, placing his hand on their shoulder, abruptly pulling Rhys to a stop. 

“Rhys. I’m your partner, these are your friends, we are your family. Not some jackass who sat up here, lying to the world. The rest of the League, all of us, we will be here for you, no matter what. You know that, right?”

Rhys took a deep breath, and turned to face us.

“I know all of this, and thank you guys, but this is something else. I have to speak to Aelfdene about it first. But I’ll tell you about all of it as soon as I can.”

Rhys had never spoken to me so seriously, emotionless and cold, so I merely nodded, and continued after them through the castle. As we walked in silence, I wondered if Rhys was thinking about the memories I had seen of their father through their childhood. Eventually, we made our way through the castle doors, onto the courtyard where the rest of the League was celebrating a battle won. Already, people of the city were in the streets, celebrating finally being freed from the King. His police had been subdued by the rest of the fighters with us, and it looked like the celebrations would last through the night. A cheer greeted us as we were noticed by the crowd, and as it parted, I saw Aelfdene maneuvering the stone above the palace gates into the symbols of the League of Light. As she finished this task, she turned, and walked towards us, proclaiming us the heroes of the battle. We greeted her as she arrived in front of us, and Rhys asked for a word in private. Myself and the others stepped back, but Rhys shook their head and waved us forward. 

“You should all hear this too. Aelfdene, the others are already aware, and I think you may have figured it out, but King Tywyll is my father. I grew up in this castle before running away to Matron’s orphanage, but before I did, there was some knowledge I found in the castle that will help us further free these lands.”

Aelfdene’s brow didn’t even slightly raise at the revelation of Rhys’ relation to the King as she motioned for them to continue.

“When I was very young, I found a secret library, full of the secrets of magic my great grandfather stole from the world. It mentioned a tree, supposedly the heart of all magical power in this land. I would like to volunteer myself to find this library once more, learn everything I can about this tree, and travel to reveal it to the world, as reparations for my relatives’ involvement in the concealment of magic.”

When Rhys had finished speaking, the rest of us immediately went to interject. None of us believed Rhys was responsible for this, and I, having seen this library in Tywyll’s memories, wanted to see it in person myself. Aelfdene held up her hand, and we all stopped at once.

“You were correct in guessing that I knew of your true identity, for I’m sure you know you look very like your mother. I knew her of course, as well as many of the others in the group she fell in with. Alainn,” she then turned towards me, “I told you of a possible traitor within the League when you first joined us. It pains me now to say I did believe it was you, Rhys, but the true traitor was revealed to me during the battle. Someone of no significance to many of us, but you have all met her. The woman in our bathhouse, who heard everyone’s conversations and knew all our weaknesses. She attempted to turn against us, but was killed by the King’s police as she approached to join them.”

She took a breath, and seemed to be awaiting our anger at suspecting Rhys. When we didn’t voice this, she continued.

“I would however, still be interested in your offer to find this library, and this magical tree, but I hope you will do so tomorrow… after the execution. And, I hope you will do so with the help of your friends.”

We sat with our mouths agape for a moment. Execution? I began to voice my disagreement with this, but Rhys cut me off.

“How will you do it? The execution.”

“The King and Queen will be publicly executed by an arrow firing squad, consisting of multiple master archers firing at the same time. We will never know who fired the final shot this way, and their deaths will be instantaneous.”

“Good.”

And with this, Rhys turned, and walked into the crowd. Aelfdene bowed her head to us before leaving for the message post. She was spreading the word of the regime change to all the cities and towns of Iledrith. Once she left, Sahir left us as well, struggling through the ever-growing crowd to find Rhys. At last, it was Firtha and I, alone in this sea of people. It was all I could do not to hold her then and there, but now was not the time. We joined into the throng of people, celebrating the end of a war.


	13. The Execution

Our camp was being taken down, as the League of Light prepared to come out into the open for the first time in a thousand years. Still, this was not a day to celebrate. Today, we had an execution to oversee. The city already seemed brighter, with the hoarding of resources by the upper class being spread between the poor people in the city. Many members of the League have already left in the night to help ease the transition of power in the other cities. A few have made their way to the Forest of Night, to bring the Elves, Siortha, Friutha, and the Dwarves out into the light again as well. Hopefully, this next, last mission will help. The clock in the center of the city begins to chime, seven bells, and it is time for the execution to begin. As the League of Light mingles with the people in the city, I have hope that we can make this new era bright, and put tyranny behind us. The thronging crowd reached the platform, and Aelfdene is at center stage, preparing to speak. 

“People of Iledrith! This war is won, and our days of being stamped under the foot of the king are done. Today, we end this. We have reviewed the crimes perpetrated by these wicked rulers, and read them to you now.”

The King and Queen are brought before us, stripped of their finery, pathetic and miserable looking. No longer are they unattainable gods, ruling on high, but mere humans, looking at their crimes, and their deaths, in the face. 

“Queen Tyranna, you began as a member of the League of Light.” Aelfdene paused for the murmurs of the crowd, as they learned of this for the first time, and continued. “Before you left, you betrayed one of our highest ranking members, leading to her death, and are charged with her murder, indirectly. You are also charged with the crimes of hoarding wealth, upholding supreme order, resulting in the deaths of your people, and the crime of treason against your countrymen. For this, you are sentenced to death.”

The archers on the walls nock their arrows, prepared to strike as the Queen stared defiantly at the ground. At the late hour, I feel the moon beginning to rise, and draw its power. Delving into her mind, I compel her to look ahead, directly at the archers waiting to kill. The red hair she shares with Rhys glints in the torchlight surrounding the platform as I withdraw from her mind. Aelfdene gives the order, and the arrows fly. A moment later, the Queen is dead, riddled with arrows, tied to the stake. As her body is removed, the King takes her place, still keeping his head high, crown perched atop. 

Aelfdene begins to speak again but is cut off by the King. 

“I have final words for you, the scum of this kingdom risen to believe you are worthy. You will face your retribution. My people are still among yours, and they will not fall quietly! Kill me if you must, but you know I’m still here, isn’t that right Damion.”

The King begins to laugh, and over the maniacal sound, Aelfdene reads his crimes.

“King Tywyll, you are charged with tyranny, the murders of every prisoner ever kept in your dungeon, the oppression of every human, Siortha, Friutha, Elf, and Dwarf in this land, and the endangerment of every child in this kingdom. Including your own. For this, you are sentenced to death.”

I am glad the King chose to look forward, as I never wanted to enter his mind again, and as Aelfdene gives the order, I never again will. The King is removed from the platform, his maniacal laughter still ringing in our ears, the ghost of it still upon his face. The courtyard clears, though the League remains to speak with Aelfdene. The night is not yet over. We make our way over to her, Rhys stubbornly in front, avoiding our glances, even though we all know they’re shaken by their parents’ deaths. Trusting Sahir to talk to them later, I wrap my fingers around Firtha’s as we reach Aelfdene. As the others clear away for us, Rhys speaks. 

“If you have time now, I would like to show everyone the Library.”

Aelfdene nods, waves Naera over, and the six of us head into the castle. I’m shocked when we once again enter the throne room, down the hall where the Queen tried to escape. Rhys stops outside a door, pressing their hand into the wood. 

“This is where my mother went when we took her down. The Library of Magical Secrets. Apparently, I inherited my fire magic from her, because as soon as I caught up to her, she was trying to burn it. Luckily, we were able to save it. If it’s okay with everyone here, I’ll show you the specific books you will need for the Tree of Iledrith, but then, I would like some time alone. I will, of course, join the mission to find and free the magic of the tree. But until then..”

Rhys trailed off, and everyone present knew what they meant. It was clear in Aelfdene’s gentle touch of their shoulder that she didn’t blame Rhys at all as they led us in. Rhys pointed out a shelf of diaries that belonged to King Drygoni, and quietly left. Everyone takes a volume, and we spend the next several hours scouring them, searching for any mention of the Tree. In the wee hours of morning, Sahir jumps out of his seat, finally finding something. He begins to read.

“My final step to power has to be this tree. I’ve played friends with this stupid Friutha, and she told me everything. This tree is apparently the heart of magic in Iledrith, a goddess. All I have to do is block it off, an easy task for one as powerful as me, and it won’t work for them anymore. Damn their goddess, and damn the Friutha. They’ll be the first to go. I’ll borrow her power to stamp out this blasted League, and then, I believe the blockage for the Tree will make a perfect royal mountain.”

We sat in shock as Sahir finished the passage, and I felt Firtha next to me, shaking. After a few moments of silence, Aelfdene rises, and begins to speak.

“Well, that certainly helps. Envoys of elders from all the races of the Forest are arriving tomorrow, including the Friutha. I believe you know some of them Firtha, and hopefully they will help our cause. Sahir, hold onto that volume, and please,all of you. Find Rhys. They need you right now.”

With that, she swept out of the room, Naera behind her, and the three of us left to find Rhys. Calling their name through the castle, we find our way to a pocket of rooms in the corner, facing the mountainside. Rhys is there, resting their back against the foot of an enormous bed, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Sahir walks in, sitting on one side of Rhys, placing his arm around them. I take Rhys’ other side, and Firtha sits at their feet, all of us waiting with bated breath, letting Rhys take the first word. 

“I’m an orphan now.”

The statement was so short, so softly said that it was barely there. I understood. Even parents that want nothing to do with you are better than no parents at all. 

“You still have us. You have my parents, you have the League, and someday… someday we’ll have our own family. We love you.”

“We have Matron, back at the orphanage. You know what I’d like to do when we free the tree? I’d like to go back to the City of White, and give Matron the biggest hug in the world. I want to teach the fives and the other sixteens and everyone else about magic.”

Rhys mulls this over, and stands, pulling back some of the curtains on the wall. There stands a portrait of the King, Queen, and what must be a young Rhys, along with a baby girl. 

“I have a sister as well. She left after I did. She followed me to the orphanage, but of course, I didn’t recognize her. Matron told me the day before we left. She always knew who I was. After we free the tree, I’m going to come here, take every bit of my mother’s jewels, and give them to her. She deserves it.”  
We all mull this new bit of information over, and I remember a young girl in the sevens and her striking glossy red hair. The sleepless night catches up to all of us, and we retire to the huge bed of Rhys’ childhood, and sleep. This is our family now.


	14. The Tree

The morning greeted us through the windows, somewhat blocked by the mountains outside. I remembered the diary of King Drygoni, how he claimed to have created these mountains to hide the Tree of Iledrith from our world. Today, we went to right this wrong, and complete the final steps of freedom for our world. First, there was the first meeting of the Council of Iledrith, as Aelfdene decided the new leadership would be called. As war heroes, all of us were of course invited. There was a sudden knock on the door, and a letter was slipped under. Firtha mumbled and crawled out of bed to retrieve it sleepily, and I smiled at her messy bedhead, and how lethargic she was in the mornings. I looked forward to a lifetime of mornings laughing at that with her. As she opened the letter, her face drained of all blood, and she was quickly wide awake. Concerned, I walked over to her, and noticed her shaking once more.

“Alainn, do you remember when we first met? In the Forest?”

“Of course, you, and several other Friutha happened upon me, Rhys, and Sahir as we traveled to the League of Light. But what does this have to do with anything?”

“Well…” She hesitated, “I was forbidden to go with you. The Elder you saw show up after me told me the world was too dangerous for the Friutha, and now it appears I know why. This message… is from that Elder of the Friutha. She also happens to be my mother. She says she will see me at the Council, and hopes that I will beg forgiveness for ‘betraying my own people, no matter the good it caused’ as she so eloquently phrases it.”

With that, Firtha sank to her knees, and I frantically tried to think of what to say. I didn’t have long to think, as Rhys came to my rescue. They sat down next to her, and said nothing for a moment. Then, drawing a breath, they spoke.

“Forget that. You owe her nothing. You knew nothing of Friutha involvement of the oppression of this nation, and you are not at fault for standing up for what’s right. Everyone here will back you up in that.”  
Sahir and I vehemently agreed, and the time had come to prepare for the council meeting. Firtha and I went to the adjoining bedroom, and summoning water and sun, steamed out our clothes and hair, until the evidence of the restless night and the battle were gone. The black silk dresses of the League of Light were now our symbols of pride, that we had fought, and won, against tyranny. I needed that strength to face the new normal of the world. Fastening my mother’s cloak once more around my shoulders, it was time. As a group, we made our way down to the throne room, prepared to face whatever may greet us. We didn’t make it two steps into the door before a wave of applause hit us. Shyly grinning, I made a small curtsy, accompanied by the bows and curtsies of my friends. We took our seats at the table, and others began to file in. Higher chairs had been set for representatives of the Dwarves, and special backs had been made for the chairs of the Friutha and Siortha, so that their wings and tails could more comfortably fit. The Elves seemed reluctant to join in, but hopefully, this meeting could begin the healing between the people of the forest, and the humans who had kept them there. 

Aelfdene called the meeting to order, and began to welcome our guests. She outlined a plan for future government of Iledrith, a smaller version of this council, with elected representatives from each race, and an integration program to help pull the people of the forest into the Light. After much argument, bargaining, and finally the election of representatives amongst the Elders of each race, it was time for the reason we were here. I stood, prepared to speak.

“As some of you may have heard, I am Alainn Loreto, daughter of Esmara Loreto, and am blessed with the Moon Affinity. The person beside me is Rhys Kearney, child of our former King, who came over to the League of Light.” 

I paused to hear the murmurs of uncertainty at having the descendent of a usurped king within the council room. I hoped what I said next would sway them to our favor.

“When the King fell, Rhys shared with us crucial information that will help us further free our kingdom. During the early days of Drygoni’s reign, he uncovered the secrets of a Tree, the heart of all magic in Iledrith. He learned this from a Friutha that he deceived and lied to for this information. I, nor Aelfdene, nor anyone here judge the Friutha for this, for evil men have been proven to deceive their way into anything. We have found a way to free this Tree, and it is our hope that you, the Elders of the people of the Forest have more information that can help us.”

With this, I sat, hoping someone did know. A painful several moments of silence passed, and one of the Friutha Elder stood, a woman with Firtha’s white blonde sheet of hair and her dove-like wings. There was no mistaking this woman for anyone but Firtha’s mother. A surge of anger coursed through me at this woman for her words against Firtha, but Firtha herself placed her hand on mine under the table, and I urged the woman to speak. 

“We know of this Tree, the Tree of Iledrith. She is the Goddess who blesses us with magic. We know of this story with Drygoni, for that woman is the reason we were so quickly imprisoned in the Forest. This is why we forbade any to leave the Forest, for fear of further retribution. Because the Tree of Iledrith is hidden, She cannot release her magic into the world. Do you have any among your party with the Element of Time?”

Firtha and I both nodded, and she continued.

“You will have to manipulate the Time around the mountains, and bring them back to how they were 1,000 years ago. It will be difficult… but I believe in you. In you both.”

Firtha took in a sharp breath, and her hands began to flutter in her lap once more. I took them in mine, and thanked the Friutha Elder for us both, and the first meeting of the Council of Iledrith was over. I went to Aelfdene, to congratulate her and Naera on their election as representatives of the Humans and the Siortha. I did the same with the new representatives of the other races as Firtha spoke with her mother. We had plenty of time to discuss, for the rest of our lives I hoped. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep that night, prepared for this to finally be over.

We borrowed horses from the castle stables, and our journey to the mountain went quickly. At the base of the mountain, Rhys and Sahir stood back, Sahir prepared to heal instantly if anything went wrong, Rhys taking the role of guard, in case any kingsguard still wandered. Firtha and I stood at opposing sides of the mountain wall, as we called forth the Element of Time together. The feeling was exhilarating, as we worked together, focusing all of our magical energy on the mountainside. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, the mountainside began to shrink, as the effects of erosion sped hundreds of years ahead. It soon became clear that this task would take the majority of the day, and we took a well deserved break when the tips of the treetop began to show above the mountain. Sahir and Rhys went to the horses to fetch lunch, and Firtha and I were left alone for one of the first moments since the war’s end. She had a slight sheen of sweat on her brow, and she had never looked more beautiful.

“Hey Firtha, now that the King’s rule is over… we will be able to marry. Even if it was illegal before. And I know I haven’t known you for very long, and we’ve been together even shorter, but-”

I was cut off quickly as Firtha flew straight into my arms. I felt her lips on mine, and melted into the feeling, as her wings enveloped us, together. It couldn’t have been more than a minute, but it felt like forever to me.

“Well I guess we know your answer there Firtha,” Sahir laughed from behind us.

We all laughed together, and shared a lunch together, Firtha at my side, and I didn’t think anything could have wiped the smile from my face that day. Rest taken, we continued the work of pulling down the mountain. At day’s end, we looked at the tallest tree I had ever seen. The clouds swirled around the topmost branches, the leaves fluttering in the wind with the last light of day shining through them like emeralds. As we looked on, I felt a surge of magic, and looking at my friends, I could tell they had all felt it too. I walked to the tree, and pressed the palms of my hands into the bark. The rest followed suit, and with the four of us, the world seemed to light up, as if it were midday, and I knew, we all did, that we had succeeded. Magic was once again free, and the world was at peace.


	15. Epilogue

Firtha and I were married under the Tree of Iledrith, the first of many couples in our new world to do so. Matron, and Firtha’s mother stood by as we said our vows, Rhys and Sahir, newly married as well, seated in the front row. Aelfdene married us, calling us the next generation of the League of Light. I never cared much for that, but preferred to think of us as just us. The years passed, and the world remained at peace, for the most part. Of course, not everything went peacefully. The Kingsguard and Leaders that remained after the King’s execution blamed us for their loss of power, and hunted us down. Of course, with us in power, and the other races out of the shadows, they were quickly expunged. This new age brought forth peace, and a world in which we could feel free to be who we were, where we weren’t afraid of the circumstances in which we raised our children. Sahir and Rhys adopted Rhys’ sister, the beautiful red haired girl from the sevens, and life has been peaceful for them. Firtha and I had no children, and many at the same time, as we took over the orphanage in the City of White. As life went on, we were offered the roles of representatives of the Humans and Friutha, but in truth, we were happier as mothers to the countless orphans of war, preparing them for life in the new world, instructing them in magic, and showing them love. Magic was once again prevalent in the world, available to all those who ask for it. The League of Light is no longer an organization of rebels, hiding from an oppressive regime. Now, the League is a bustling hub of magical teachers, spreading knowledge to the whole world. All was well and good in the world once more.


End file.
